1. Technical Field
This invention relates to vehicular chocking devices and, more particularly, to a chocking system mounted on the underside of a vehicle to provide a means of chocking the vehicle wherever it is parked.
2. Prior Art
Modern vehicles are normally supplied with braking systems that function to maintain the vehicle in a fixed position. Such systems usually operate on the wheels of the vehicle and are intended to prevent the wheels from rotating.
In addition to the braking system, many vehicles, and particularly cargo vehicles such as trailers of a tractor-trailer combination, are provided with wedge shaped chocks that are manually placed in front or behind the wheel of the vehicle when it is parked. While the use of such a chock serves the function of preventing the run away of a vehicle, chocks are not always available when the vehicle is parked.
Such chocking systems are only as effective as the engagement between the chock and the vehicle wheel. Separate wheel chocks are normally placed at the wheel by the vehicle operator. The chock is hand wedged against the wheel and road surface. However, if the vehicle moves, the wedge may also move and thus, fail in its function. To overcome this disadvantage, a chocking system should be mounted on the vehicle so as to move with the vehicle.
In addition, such a chocking system should provide a positive and continuous force between the vehicle frame and the vehicle wheel to provide a more secure chocking of the vehicle wheel. The chocking system should further collapse the entire assembly into a compact protected position parallel to the underside of the vehicle and provide a method of engaging/disengaging same from within the cab of a vehicle.
Accordingly, a need remains for a chocking system that includes the above-mentioned features.